Cry Of Desperation
by Sakatsu
Summary: Sasuke's behavior has become extreme, Kakashi tries to coax whats wrong out of him. Rated for situations. May go higher in later chapters if continued.


Cry Of Desperation

A/N: Enjoy this piece of work from a while ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or anime or the  
naruto characters, use common sense people!

* * *

Jounin-Upper ninja (elites)  
Sensei-teacher 

Example:  
The Jounin named Kakashi.  
Kakashi-sensei

Note: Sasuke might be alittle OOC (out of character)

Added note: Ninja need permission or someone to referee fighting matches, so slightly AU and you should be to the point where you know who Orochimaru is and who Itachi is, if you don't leave.)

* * *

**  
**

**Ch. 1**: Cry of Desperation

By Sakatsu

--//--

Cold... it has always been cold. My body numb, and my heart as cold as stone.

However it was not always like this. I was once happy, warm and protected from dangers of the world. But that's not the case anymore, I don't really care to be happy, warm or protected anymore what I want is revenge. But I don't think I'm strong enough. I'm sick of being weak! But I know someone who will make me stronger... even if it kills me, I must do this! I am surrounded by weak people. They won't teach me to be strong. They can't because they are weak. They don't know how to be strong!

"Sasuke!" The brunet boy flinches at the high female voice calling in the distance. How dare she interupt my thoughts! Maybe I should ignore her, she might go away, god is she very annoying...

Pounding of foot steps arrive the younger girl. "Sa.. su.. ke.." The pink haired girl panted and asked, "What are you doing in the Konoha park? I thought you would be training like our sensei said! You know what he said that its hard to be a ninja and that we need to train, train, train! And why is your left arm bandaged like that? Are you hurt?" Sakura points to the heavly left bandanged arm looking concerned. "Sakura...leave me alone...I don't like to play twenty-one questions! who cares what that porn reading freak told me to do! I need some time to myself! So keep out of my buisness, your so annoying!" "But Sasu-" But the lean pale skinned boy got up and left a heart broken Sakura with her 'but you are suppost to' look.

I just know Sakura will tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm skipping training so I guess I'll make some cock and bull story for him to believe. In his minds eye He summons up an image of his teacher, a 6 foot tall lazy man who is always late! Late in like three hours late for teaching us! I bet he spends all that time reading that stupid book! A porn book is never more important that training! With all the time lost waiting for Kakashi to arrive I could have learned four jutsu'swith that lost time!

Sasuke's feet took him to the forest were he usually trained extra hard for that one day that he will take his revenge on that someone who took everything that was precious from him. The fifteen year old stretched and warmed up. Gosh I'm getting really sore... Sasuke points out to himself that most of his body aches and groans at the simplest warm ups but most of all was the pain in his left arm. I can't be breaking down now! I must get stronger!

A puff of smoke seems to apear out of nowhere next to Sakuke. The smoke clears and there stands his teacher: Hatake Kakashi.

"I heard that you have been skipping training, Sasuke..." Kakashi says through his thick black mask covering his face from the nose down. Sasuke stops warming up to rack his brain to find an excuse for his behaviour and says "I'm training now... aren't I?"

"Sasuke... I've heard you'vegot a quite a mouth... of course this is quite normal teenage behaviour but please try to keep it to yourself because..." Stupid teacher and his lectures. Sasuke zones out of the lecture. Sasuke thinks of his own problems which seem to not include how he acts towards other people: Why am I so weak? It is because my body is tired? Or is it because I... He involuntaryly moved his right hand to his left arm eyebrows frowning in his own thoughts.

Kakashi stops his 'shut your mouth because you will face consequences if you leave it open like you did' lecture to look at his student. "You don't seem to listen to a word I'm saying to you.. are you listening to me Sasuke?" No reply. Observing his students facial expressions it clearly stated something was wrong. "Sasuke what wrong?"

Again no reply. Kakashi grabs Sasuke's left wrist yelling "Whats wrong with you! I know something is not right but what is it! I can help you! First you go mouthing off Sakura when she hasn't done anything to you and now you seem too drowned in your own thoughts to listen to me! Tell me.. what is wrong with you!"

Sasuke tries to squirm away but Kakashi keeps a firm grip on Sasuke. "Let go of me!" Sasuke says with anger in his eyes. "Is it because of this arm?" Kakashi questions and with a snap of the wrist Kakashi removes the bandages of Sasuke's left arm revealing deep red cuts and gashs on the boy's pale smooth skin. Kakashi examines Sasuke's wounds. Most of the cuts seem to be around the wrist area. Sasuke looks away from Kakashi looking defeated. Kakashi lets go of Sasuke saying in a low serious voice, "Have you been fighting without my permission?"

Fighting? This idiot has no idea. Why would he care? He only thinks about that book and being late! Kakashi looks into Sasuke's face, emotionless and empty eyes look anywhere but at Kakashi. Gosh I wish that he didn't look at me like that! I just want to get away from this place and have someone strong to teach me to be strong! Because I am weak...

Looking for an escape route Sasuke turns around and runs in the oppisite direction of Kakashi. "Oh no you don't!" Kakashi runs after Sasuke and tackles Sasuke to the ground. Pinning him he yells "Answer my question Sasuke!" In a face full of green grass Sasuke chokes out without thinking "Yes, yes get off me you're crushing me!" Kakashi lets off some of the weight on the boy to let him breath. "Who..." seriousness crept over Kakashi's face again. Why is Kakashi serious? Oh... God... the pain. I can take pain, can't I? His tired, torn body screams in protest at the sudden weight of Kakashi on him. I know I can't get out of this situation now, I wish I was anywhere else but here. Tears swelled up into his eyes from the entensive pain he felt and answered in an barely audiable voice "Myself..."

Kakashi leaned over to take a glance of Sasuke's face to see the boy crying silently, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, mouth open drawing in ragged breaths. During the time Kakashi waited for a reply from Sasuke he was applying steady weight back onto Sasuke hoping to convince him that he wasn't going anywhere. The tall man sighed heavly and got up and off Sasuke. Sasuke continued to smell the grass. Dreadfullness spread across Kakashi's face as he asked "Sasuke...Why are you hurting yourself?" But Sasuke seems oblivious of the direct question asked by the older teacher. Kakashi squatted down and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. choosing his words carefully the teacher said "Sasuke... you need help." At this statement Sasuke snaps back into reality saying angrily, "Yeah! I need help! I need to get stronger! You..." he slaps his teachers hand away and shakingly gets up drawing breath "You clueless piece of crap! You won't teach me to be strong! I need to get strong enough to kill my brother to avenge my family! My worthless brother was the one who killed all of my family! You don't know how that feels, you don't care about me! Why are you acting like you care when really you never cared about me! If you cared about me then you would help me get stronger to kill him...I must get stronger thats why I did this to myself"

Sasuke raises his left arm to show Kakashi "I did it to prove to myself that I can take the pain because the strong must take the pain! I am an avenger! I will kill Itachi without your pitiful teaching skills because I can get help from someone else who will teach me to become strong! I... hate being...weak..."

Surprised by such a out burst of emotion Kakashi stands up and stands his ground. "Your a weak teacher, Kakashi! I bet even I can beat you!" Sasuke advances towards Kakashi with an evil glint in his eye. But because of his poor torn tired body he sluggishly throws a half-hearted punch at Kakashi, which he dodges with ease. Sasuke drops to his knees tears streaming down his face saying the same phrase over and over: "I hate being weak."

"There you go again flapping your jaws..." Kakashi says walking over to Sasuke. "But...I never knew...you were going though this, Sasuke.. But you know... that even the strongest person can't take all the pain..."

Kakashi easily swoops up Sasuke in his arms bridal style saying "Go to sleep, you really need it." Surpisingly Sasuke obeys closing his eyes slowly he askes "Where are you taking me?" Kakashi turns towards Konoha village and says

"Don't worry..."

"Whatever..." Sasuke says sleepfully. And Sasuke falls into an uneasy sleep with Kakashi returning to Konoha village with a worried look covering the remaining forth of the Jounin's face.

* * *

older writings, dunno if I will continue. This is the refused-to-post because it was that bad. But I'm feeling a bit bleah on everything right now so maybe something will smack my head with inspiration. 

If you like this story, Psychotic Breakings is another thing to read. Goto profile and lookie.


End file.
